yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Holactie the Creator of Light
の ホルアクティ | romaji_name = Hikari no Sōzōshin Horuakuti | trans_name = Horakhty, the Creator God of Light | image = HolactietheCreatorofLight-YGOPR-JP-UR.png | attribute = DIVINE | type = Creator God | type2 = Effect | level = 12 | atk = ? | def = ? | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Unclassified, Condition | vilore = Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường/Úp. Phải được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt (từ tay của bạn) bằng cách Hi sinh 3 quái thú có tên gốc là "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", và "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Triệu hồi Đặc biệt của lá này không thể bị phủ nhận. Người chơi mà Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này chiến thắng Trận đấu. | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable Normalement. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement (depuis votre main) en Sacrifiant 3 monstres dont les noms d'origines sont "Slifer, le Dragon Céleste", "Obelisk, le Tourmenteur" et "Le Dragon Ailé de Râ". L'Invocation Spéciale de cette carte ne peut pas être annulée. Le joueur qui Invoque Spécialement cette carte gagne le Duel. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss als Spezialbeschwörung (von deiner Hand) beschworen werden, indem du 3 Monster, deren Grundnamen "Slifer der Himmelsdrache", "Obelisk der Peiniger" und "Der geflügelte Drache von Ra" sind, als Tribut anbietest. Die Spezialbeschwörung dieser Karte kann nicht annulliert werden. Der Spieler, der diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschwört, gewinnt das Duell. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente (dalla tua mano) offrendo come Tributo 3 mostri con i nomi originali de "Slifer il Drago del Cielo", "Obelisk il Tormentatore" e "Drago Alato di Ra". L'Evocazione Speciale di questa carta non può essere negata. Il giocatore che Evoca Specialmente questa carta vince il duello. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Deve ser Invocado (da sua mão) ao oferecer como Tributo 3 monstros cujos nomes originais seja "Slifer, o Dragão Celeste", "Obelisco, o Atormentador" e "O Dragão Alado de Rá". A Invocação-Especial deste card não pode ser negada. O duelista que realizar a Invocação-Especial deste card vence o Duelo. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial (desde tu mano) Sacrificando 3 monstruos cuyos nombres originales sean "Slifer el Dragón del Cielo", "Obelisco el Atormentador" y "El Dragón Alado de Ra". La Invocación Especial de esta carta no puede ser negada. El jugador que Invoque de Modo Especial esta carta gana el Duelo. | ja_lore = このカードは できない。 [[field|フィールド]] の、 のカード が「オシリスの 」「オベリスクの 」「ラーの 」となるモンスターをそれぞれ１ ずつ[[Tribute|リリース]]した のみ できる。このカードの は[[negate| ]]されない。このカードを したプレイヤーはデュエルに する。 | zh_lore = 这此卡不能通常召唤。将自己场上的【地狱天空龙】【圣石巨神兵】【太阳翼神龙】各一只作为祭品，才能特殊召唤此卡上场。此卡的特殊召唤不能被无效。特殊召唤此卡的玩家，获得比赛的胜利。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 통상 소환할 수 없다. 자신 필드 상의 원래의 카드 이름이 "오시리스의 천공룡" "오벨리스크의 거신병" "라의 익신룡"가되는 몬스터를 각각 1장씩 릴리스했을 경우에만 특수 소환할 수 있다. ①: 이 카드의 특수 소환은 무효화되지 않는다. ②: 이 카드를 특수 소환한 플레이어는 듀얼에서 승리한다. | jp_sets = | supports = * Slifer the Sky Dragon * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Winged Dragon of Ra | archseries = * Duel winner * Egyptian God | action = Tributes for cost | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Special Summon-only * Nomi * Special Summons itself from your hand * Summon cannot be negated | misc = * Automatic Win * Female * Special Summon Monster | database_id = 10112 }}